


13

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [13]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Horror, Friday The Thirteenth, Halloween, Horror, Isak loves Even, Jason Voorhees - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Thriller, Violence, and Even loves Isak, every universe, that never changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: Now it’s the sound of home and his heart. The eerie violins scratching in perfect, horrible harmony that follow his sweet boyfriend wherever he goes.





	13

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of blood, depictions of violence, death
> 
> Day 13: Friday the 13th
> 
> This was kind of fun to write. I've never done any sort of horror/thriller before despite being a huge fan of it. Also a fictober without some gore is a fictober wasted.

He hears him coming before he’s even turned around. And honestly, if Even didn’t know any better, he’d be a lot more terrified. But that was before. When Even was scared of everything that went bump in the night. When every scary movie mocked him with bad tropes and worse acting. That was pre-Isak.

Now it’s the sound of home and his heart. The eerie violins scratching in perfect, horrible harmony that follow his sweet boyfriend wherever he goes. Even turns to greet Isak, smiling wide when he hugs him, burying his nose in Isak’s hair.

“Good day?” Isak nods against his chest. He takes one of the to go cups from Even, sniffing it. He kisses Even’s chin when it turns out to be hot chocolate.

“Visited some people, did the thing. You know how it is.” Even did. He really got it. The inexplicable urge- no _need_ \- to do something. Even knows it all too well. It’s why they work. 

“It’s that time of year. You want me to come with you next time?” Isak chuckles, weakly hitting his chest. Even’s heart swells with love for him.

“I’m pretty sure that’s against the rules. And,” he looks down in what Even’s come to know as uncertainty. “I don’t want you to see me like that.” 

Even sits them down on a nearby bench, a hand smoothing down Isak’s unruly hair. “Isak, I know every inch of you. You’re my baby. There’s literally nothing on this planet, this universe, even, that could make me think any less of you.” He kisses Isak’s forehead. He means it. Isak has done so much for him; shown Even a whole other world full of love and wonder. Isak had given him what he needed to feel alive again. 

“You are too wonderful for me.” Even grins, letting Isak pull him up as he stands. 

“I’m just the kind of wonderful you need.” Isak groans, rolling his eyes.

“Ugh, you ruined it. Let’s go home, babe.”

.

“What do you think?” Isak turns back in the mirror, looking at the way his jeans hug the curve of his supple ass. “Too tight?”

Even walks in, glancing at his own reflection and adjusting his collar, before taking Isak in. “You look amazing. I almost want to stay in tonight.” They chuckle, looking at each other through the mirror.

“But the jeans. They won’t, like I don’t know, restrict movement?” Even snorts.

“Baby, your legs could be taped together and you’d still get it done.” Isak nods. He’s not wrong. The compulsion is too strong, he’s just stalling. Despite Even’s reassurances, it’s very different to know and to see. He just doesn’t want to lose Even.

“Should we grab dinner first? It might be easier on a full stomach.” Even makes Isak feel so loved, so cared for. It’s glorious.

“Kebab?”

“You fucking know it.”

.

Thea knows she should have left sooner. Her mom texted her nearly 3 hours before she left, and she’s going to kill her when she gets home. But Ivar wouldn’t let go, and honestly, she didn’t want him to. It’s a little too dark and a little too cold, so she holds her jacket tighter around her, burying her nose in the collar.

_Buzz_

Her heart thuds wildly and she stops, clutching her chest. It’s just her phone. The brightness hurts her eyes a little, but the message is sweet.

**Ivar**  
_I miss you already._  
_Text me when you get home <3_

She smiles, already typing a response, when she hears footsteps behind her. She doesn’t want to look back. It’s probably nothing. A stray, or a homeless person looking for shelter. Regardless, she opens up her phone app, ready to call the police if necessary. 

Thea continues, head high in mock confidence. The footsteps follow. 

She stops. 

They stop. 

She turns halfway, horrified to see what stood behind her.

A tall figure hidden half by the shadows in blood splattered clothes. An old hockey mask covering his face. He’s holding a long pipe. Violin music fills the air, or her head, Thea’s not sure. It’s loud though. So, _so loud._

She doesn’t know how, but she’s certain he’s smiling under there. 

She breaks into a run, going further and further into the dark alley. The masked man chases after her, anticipating every turn, only a few steps behind her now. Thea pushes harder, finally seeing a main road ahead. 

She looks back once more as she exits the alley, only to see an empty road. She’s stopped, physically by another body. Thea whips her head around, ready to run from whoever’s got their hands on her arms. She stops, though, when the man holding her isn’t masked. A friendly smile on his handsome features. 

“Please,” she gasps out. “You have to help me. There’s- _oh my god_ \- someone chased me from back there. I dropped my phone somewhere, please.” Thea’s crying, soothed slightly by the stranger’s hand pushing hair out of her face.

“Shh, it’s ok.” His voice is soft, comforting. She could have died. This could have been the end. “Now, why don’t you tell me what happened?” Her breaths come out laboured, and she stutters through the account.

The stranger listens carefully, face a mask of concern. “What about the violins, though? Did you hear them?” She nods. But she never told him about the violins.

“I never sai-”

“You didn’t have to. I hear it all the time.” The stranger’s face morphs, a maniacal grin replacing his sympathetic one. “Do you hear them now?” Her eyes widen, and she wants to run, but she can’t. His grip is too tight. She wrenches her arm, nearly pulling it out of its socket. She could hear it. It was getting louder. 

Footsteps. _Just please let go._

“Over here, baby.” The masked man giggles, stalking toward them. Thea spots a rusty screwdriver lying by her feet. In desperation, she lunges for it, stabbing the man in his chest. He frowns at her.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Thea cries harder, unsure why he wasn’t in pain. 

“I told you they were too tight. I was slow.” They completely disregard the metal bit firmly planted in his chest, speaking over her head.

“It’s not like we didn’t get them. You look so hot like this, love.” Thea doesn’t understand what’s going on. They’re _fond_ with each other. Loving, even.

“Please, just. I won’t call the police. Just let me go. I promise.” She sobs, still trying to pull away from them.

“Now Thea, my baby has a job to do and you tried to hurt me. I’m afraid I can’t let you go.” His silken voice raises the hair on her skin. How could someone be so calm like this? How could someone do this?

“You’re so sweet to me, Ev.” The masked man raises the pipe, striking Thea at the back of her head. She hits the ground, unconscious but still alive. 

He pulls the mask off, revealing his flushed face. “Isak?” Even quirks up an eyebrow. Isak only takes it off after he gets home.

“I couldn’t see, and the screwdriver’s bothering me. I don’t know why these kids don’t get it. Once they’re chosen that’s it.” Isak steps close, kissing Even sweetly while pulling it out. He wrinkles his nose when he sees the rust. “This could have done some serious damage. I should go after her family too.”

“It wouldn’t have done jack to me, you need to cool it. We’ve already done, what two-three tonight?”

“Four. I got distracted chasing her.” Isak nods to Thea.

“See, and isn’t there like a limit? Until the 31st?” Isak leans his head against Even’s shoulder.

“It’s so hot how you know all the rules. Just wanted to impress you.” Isak mumbles into Even’s jacket. He laughs, wrapping his arms around Isak’s back.

“You don’t need to impress me. I love you, you stupid boy. Come on, finish this up and I’ll show you just how impressed I am.” Isak reluctantly lets go in time to see Thea cracking her eyes open.

He pulls her up by her collar, dragging her next to a dumpster.

“What is he? Why didn’t it hurt him?” Isak rolls his eyes. This girl is about to die and this is what she wants to know?

“You can’t kill the dead, sweetheart.” He plunges the pipe through her stomach. She chokes, blood spewing when he pulls it out. He does it a couple more times for good measure.

Even joins him when he’s done, leading him back on the path home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Comments/Kudos make me write faster (lie, I type so slow) (I type lying down so the weird position/pain in my forearms probs has something to do with it)


End file.
